What They Did for True Love
by GiveAThimble
Summary: "We all need someone. You can survive a long time without anyone, but sooner or later, you'll need someone to rely on. No one wants to be alone forever." "Forever is an awfully long time."
1. Chapter 1

He pushed open the door, a little tinkling sound going off as he did. The elderly man with the snowy white beard at the counter looked up at him when he entered, not looking surprised at all. If anything, the man seemed to have recognized Malcolm, as if he expected him to come to his shop. Maybe he had known that Malcolm was coming; after all, the old man was the most magical man in the city. Maybe he could see the future or read minds.

"I was expecting you Malcolm." The man said calmly, looking back down at a bit of parchment that sat on his counter. So the man had known that Malcolm was coming; this shouldn't have surprised Malcolm but it did.

"How'd you know I would come to see you? How do you know my name?" Malcolm asked, wary of the man he had heard lots about. The city people said he was the only man for miles that had any magical capability, but people said only the most desperate people went to him because of how dangerous the man. Well, Malcolm was desperate; he was desperate to make sure Maya lived. He didn't care if whoever he had to work with was dangerous or not.

"Oh, I can assure you that one day everyone will know your name, Malcolm. It might not be by the name you have now, but perhaps by another." The man said breezily, still studying the parchment . Malcolm's eyes came together in confusion, not understanding what the man meant. Maybe this man didn't have magic; maybe he was simply insane. He sounded insane to Malcolm. Malcolm shook his head, and took a few hesitant steps closer to the counter.

"I need your help. It's my…wife." Malcolm said, wary to use the word wife. Maya wasn't his wife, but she played the role of one well enough. She was also carrying his baby, and that's where the problem came into play.

"You mean your lover," the man said with a knowing smile, as if enjoying an inside joke that only he knew. For a moment, Malcolm was shocked that the man had known he was lying, but then remembered that he had also known that Malcolm would be paying a visit, so of course he knew he wasn't married. "Oh come on Malcolm, you can't hide the truth from me. I know everything about you. Not to mention you don't look any older than 16; there's no way you are a husband. Yes. I know all about you Malcolm. I know about how you were abandoned by your family when you were a child, about how you survived by being a thief, and about how you met your _darling _Maya. I know all about how you convinced her to leave her wealthy family to come live a struggling life with you in a cabin in the middle of the woods. How's that working out for the two of you anyway? Oh, that's right; she's pregnant with your bastard child!"

As soon as the words had come out of the magical man's mouth, Malcolm rushed towards him until they were face-to-face. Rage fired up inside of him, anger sizzling right beneath the surface of his skin. How dare this old man pretend to know Malcolm and judge his choices! How dare he mock his Maya, and throw his past in his face like that! Yes, Malcolm had a rough life, but that was nothing of this man's business.

Malcolm's face was red with anger, his hands gripping the edge of the counter tightly. He had the strong urge to teach this man a lesson, but he couldn't take that chance; Malcolm needed this man's help.

The old man, on the other hand, simply stood there smiling calmly at Malcolm, knowing full well what he was doing to Malcolm. He knew that Malcolm was dying to kill him, but he also knew that the boy couldn't do it. Not only did Malcolm have to stay on his good side, but Malcolm, even though he tried to act like an adult, was still just a boy. He didn't have it in him to try to kill someone.

Malcolm let out a long breathe, trying to calm down. He had to control his temper. Malcolm had a habit of losing his temper easily, as he sometimes did with Maya. Yes, he loved her (he loved her more than he could possibly understand), but sometimes it was so easy to get angry at her.

"So then you know what I need from you." Malcolm said quietly, deciding to just get to the point. Every second they spent talking, was another moment wasted. And Malcolm was running out of time to waste. The child could come any day now.

"Yes, I do. When the child is born, your Maya will die. She is not strong enough to survive the birth of her child. As it is, she is sick, and she's not getting the nutrition she needs to be healthy. If things keep going the way they are, the baby will have trouble surviving when born." The man explained with his eyes still on the parchment in his hand. When Malcolm looked down at the parchment, wondering what could be so interesting about it, he noticed that it was in a foreign language. Malcolm couldn't even understand what was written on the parchment!

Malcolm leaned in closer to the man, his face right in front of the man's. While Malcolm's eyes were filled with a raging fire, the man's eyes were a calm blue like the ocean.

"I don't care about the child. I only care about Maya. I would give up a thousand children if it meant that Maya would live." Malcolm said, his voice dripping with anger. Although he had never said it to Maya, Malcolm didn't really care for the baby at all. The only reason he showed any interest in the health of the baby was because Maya did, and he loved Maya too much to not respect her. But in reality, the only person Malcolm really loved and would ever love was Maya. It didn't matter if that child was the sweetest, most wonderful child in the world; Maya would still be the only family Malcolm would ever need or want or love.

"Do you really feel that way? Is being with your precious Maya really that important to you? What if your child loved you more than anything, what if that child looked up to you for everything? What if that child missed you when you were gone, or would never want to be with anyone but you, no matter what you did? What if that child loved you unconditionally, no matter how many people you stole from or no matter how many people hated you? If your child loved you that much, would you still choose Maya first?" the man asked, curiosity swimming within the oceans of his eyes. Malcolm didn't understand where all this was coming from; how did this man know how the child would feel? Maybe Malcolm's child would hate him, or be ashamed of him. And even if the child did love him unconditionally, it didn't matter to Malcolm.

"I don't need a child to love me unconditionally and forever. I already have someone who does that, and that's Maya, and she's the only one I want. No one, no child, could ever love me more than Maya does. And I could love no one more than I do Maya." Malcolm explained. The man raised an eyebrow; it seemed that he was challenging Malcolm. But Malcolm, no matter what others seemed to believe, was not weak, and he would not let this old man waver his decision or his feelings. He loved Maya; she was his true love, and nothing could ever even come close to replacing that.

"Are you absolutely sure of that, Malcolm? If you choose your lover over your child, you might end up regretting it for the rest of eternity." The man warned, and Malcolm grinded his teeth together in frustration. How could he regret choosing Maya over some useless and helpless child? And anyway, the old man was wasting more time, and Malcolm was on borrowed time.

"Of course I am! And enough of this; can you help me with my problem or not?!" Malcolm half shouted, his temper beginning to get the better of him. He was so desperate, and as time passed, Malcolm could feel Maya's life slipping away.

"Yes, I can help you, but all magic comes with a price. The question is; are you willing to pay that price?" The man asked with his eyes in slits. Malcolm had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. This man obviously just liked to hear himself talk.

"I think I've made it pretty clear that I'll do anything for Maya to live. What's your price?" Malcolm asked, becoming more anxious as the seconds rolled by. He felt as if there was a clock inside his head, becoming louder and louder as time went by.

"There will come a time in the future that you will have to make a very important decision. You will find yourself in another land, and to stay in that land and be with your Maya, you have to give up your child. You must sacrifice your child to be reunited with your lover. The only way you could ever be with your Maya is if you let go of your child." The man explained slowly, and Malcolm drank every word. Was it really that simple? Did all Malcolm have to do was trade in his child for Maya? Well, he could definitely do that! It wouldn't be a problem at all!

"I can do that! I promise I can do that!" Malcolm said, the excitement within him slowly growing. Just the thought of being with his Maya, and in a new land entirely, was exciting! Malcolm immediately began imagining all the things they could do together, and the new world that they could start fresh in. He wouldn't have to be thief, and he could finally give Maya the treatment and luxuries she deserves! They could be happy!

"Okay then, so it shall be done! You must understand Malcolm; this does not mean your Maya will survive child birth. When you and your lover are reunited, the land you will live in will keep you young forever, and you could spend eternity together. But to spend forever with the one you love, means sacrificing a little more than just your child. Maya will die during childbirth, but my magic can give her another life in an entirely different world. She will have another life in a world that has no magic, and she won't remember you in her new life. It won't be until she lays her eyes on you that she will remember her past life as Maya, but when she does see you and remember, you will finally be together without death as a threat. It will be years before you see Maya again, and you will have to be patient. Some of those years that you will wait will be spent raising your unwanted child, and some years will be spent waiting in the land where you never grow up, waiting for your Maya to return to you. But when she does return to you, it will be worth it, don't you agree?"

Malcolm couldn't believe his ears. What this man was saying sounded impossible! He could be with his Maya, even after she died, but he would have to wait a long time. And she would have a second life? How could magic even do that? But Malcolm had trouble accepting the fact that in this new life, Maya wouldn't remember him or their love. And what if when they did see each other again, Maya couldn't remember him? Well then, Malcolm would just have to make her remember. Their love was the strongest thing in the world; stronger than any magic; Maya would remember. How could she not remember something that's stronger than magic?

And of course, there was the long amount of time where Malcolm would have to take care of the child. He wasn't exactly excited to do that, but understood that if he wanted to be with Maya forever, sacrifices had to be made. And Malcolm was willing to make any sacrifices that were needed, even if that meant pretending to love a child he didn't. Maya was worth anything; she was worth the world.

"Maya's my entire world. I can't lose her; not forever. I need her to survive." Malcolm said, closing his eyes to stop the tears from running down his face. He often tried to be an adult; to act like the strong, brave man that Maya needed him to be, but in truth, Malcolm was only 16. He was still a boy; a naïve, scared, little boy who was desperately in love with a girl who deserved so much more than him. Sometimes Malcolm just wanted to cry because of how scared he truly was, but he couldn't; he couldn't unless he wanted to scare Maya.

The old man nodded, his lips pursed together. He seemed to be deeply in thought, studying Malcolm closely. Perhaps there was more to this boy then he originally thought. It was clear to the man that Malcolm loved his Maya very much, and that was a very selfless thing. But wasn't it also selfish to give up his own child and never even love that child?

"Then it's done. Your Maya will die while giving birth, but do as I instructed, and I promise you that you will eventually be reunited with your Maya." He said quietly, and Malcolm let out a sigh of relief that he didn't even know he was holding in. He suddenly felt a little better; not completely better, but just a little. That was enough for now. Malcolm opened his eyes, silently thanking this man over and over again in his mind.

"Thank you…I'm sorry, but I never got your name." Malcolm said curiously, suddenly realizing that this magical man had never even introduced himself. The man gave Malcolm a small, knowing smile, as if he was letting Malcolm in on a secret.

"My name is Merlin, and I am the most powerful wizard to ever exist." 


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm was too eager to walk home; he had to run. It didn't matter that he was out of breathe and that he had run miles to get to the cottage. Malcolm had to tell Maya the news as soon as he possibly could; she would be so happy to hear what Merlin had told him!

Of course, she wouldn't be happy to hear that Malcolm would have to give up the child to be with her. For a reason Malcolm couldn't understand, Maya was very attached to the baby and seemed to have much love for it. She kept telling Malcolm that the baby would be a blessing; proof of their love for each other. Malcolm didn't agree with Maya on this; if anything, the baby would just be a burden. It would be another mouth to feed, another thing to stress and worry about. How would that be a blessing? And the fact that Maya would die having the baby? No, that wasn't a blessing. That was a curse.

There was no way Maya would agree to sacrifice the child for the chance of them to be together. She saw the child as part of the family; as important as Malcolm. Maya thought the baby more important than her life, so she wouldn't agree to the plan. That only meant one thing then; Malcolm just wouldn't tell her the truth. He wouldn't tell her that he would have to give up the child; he would keep that part a secret. Yes, Maya would eventually find out the truth when they were reunited in the other land, but at that point, she would be so happy that they were together again, that she wouldn't mind the fact that the child was gone. After all, Malcolm was the one who loved her; who knew how the child would feel about its mother?

Malcolm grinned as the small, broken down cottage came into sight. It was a tiny home that Malcolm had come across a few years back when he was hunting once. It was abandoned; the door falling off its hinges, the windows broken, and the ceiling falling apart. But Malcolm could see that the cottage had potential to be a good home for him, and it was in the middle of nowhere, so no one could find him by mistake. He fixed it up, living there by himself, until he met Maya of course, and persuaded her to leave her family and start a life with him in his home. Malcolm still couldn't believe sometimes that she had agreed; what had he ever done to deserve such an amazing, beautiful girl like Maya?

He slowed down to a walk, opening the door quickly, his head instantly turning to the bedroom where he knew Maya was. Malcolm could feel her presence; he could smell her sweet scent of vanilla and lavender.

"Malcolm? Is that you?" a weak, delicate voice came from the bedroom. Malcolm rushed down a narrow hallway to the small bedroom, a grin spreading on his young face. When his eyes landed on Maya tucked under the white blankets of the full sized bed, Malcolm noticed that she looked even sicker then when he had left her a few hours ago. Maya was getting so much worse, and that scared Malcolm more than anything.

Maya was 15 years of age, and she had a young beauty to her face. Her eyes were the color of a warm brown, the color brown a cuddlly teddy bear would be. She had honey brown hair, that was in gentle waves that rested on her skinny shoulders perfectly. The freckles on her cheeks and her red lips made Maya look younger then she really was. When Malcolm had first met her, Maya was full of energy, laughter, and wonder. She was just like him; curious about the world, and wishing for something more than what she was given. But now, Maya didn't have the energy anymore to laugh or wonder about magic and the world she hadn't seen yet. She was weak and sick, dark rims underneath her eyes, and as white as a ghost. The baby was draining all the energy out of her. It broke Malcolm's heart to watch Maya die slowly like this.

But when she saw Malcolm, a small and weak smile appeared on Maya's face, her eyes lighting up a little. Malcolm gently joined Maya on the bed, taking her hands into his. They were as cold as ice, and Malcolm brought them up to his mouth, blowing warm air onto them, and kissing her hands gently. Maya smiled at him as he did, and Malcolm fell in love with her all over again. Every time Maya smiled at him, Malcolm fell even more in love with her.

"I was getting worried about you. I thought something bad had happened." Maya said quietly, concern swimming in her eyes. Malcolm tucked her hands back under the covers, trying to warm them up. It was no use though; Maya shivered from the coldness. All the leaves had fallen off the trees, and the air was becoming frosty. Winter was coming, and with it, Maya's death.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but I had some trouble finding him." Malcolm explained in a gentle voice. When he was with Maya, it was like Malcolm was an entirely different person. With anyone else, he was rude, obnoxious, and empty of feelings, but when with Maya, he was different. Malcolm was caring, loving, and gentle. Yes, every once in a while he grew angry at Maya, but he couldn't help that. He was only human after all.

"Was he as dangerous as people say he is? Did he hurt you? I knew you shouldn't have gone, Malcolm!" Maya said worriedly, searching Malcolm's face and body with her eyes, looking for a sign of injury. Malcolm made a shushing sound, touching the side of Maya's face lightly. Like her hands, her face was cold, but Malcolm simply brought his face close to hers, placing feather light kisses all over her cheeks.

"I'm fine, we're fine," he reassured her so quietly that if there had been someone else in the room, they wouldn't have heard Malcolm speak. Malcolm often found himself in this position with Maya; reassuring her, caressing her gently, telling her everything was okay and that he loved her. Maya was a worrier; she worried about everyone but herself. It was one of the things Malcolm loved most about her; her selflessness. He never had had that kind of selflessness before; the only person Malcolm ever cared about besides himself was Maya. "His name is Merlin, and he's not as dangerous as everyone says he is; just a little crazy, I think. He had known I was coming, I don't know how, but he did. He knew all about me; who I was, and who you were, and why I was there. I didn't have to explain the situation; Merlin knew what I needed, and he gave me an answer. He gave me a way for us to be together forever."

Maya let out a sigh of both relief and happy content. Malcolm was still placing kisses all over her face, and even in her weak state, Maya's body couldn't help but be aroused. Malcolm had always had this impact on her; no matter what he did or how angry she was with him, Maya's body always reacted so perfectly to Malcolm's.

"That's wonderful, Malcolm. That's all I've ever wanted; a way for us to be together forever; in love and happy for all eternity!" Maya said, smiling as Malcolm's kisses moved down from her cheeks to her neck. He placed open mouth kisses on her pulse, and Maya sighed happily, her legs twitching in response. She could feel the wetness gather around her core. If only she wasn't so weak and tired, Maya could respond and show Malcolm how much she loved him.

"Yes, but Merlin explained that with magic, there's always a price to pay. He said that you will die during childbirth, but you will be given another life in a different world. You see my love, this world you will be born in doesn't have any magic, and you won't remember your life with me-"

"NO!" Maya shouted in panic, interrupting Malcolm. Malcolm suddenly pulled away from kissing Maya's neck, leaving Maya's body mourning the loss of Malcolm's. He cupped Maya's face, gently bringing their faces as close as possible, so their noses were touching.

"Shush my love, don't worry; we will be reunited." Malcolm assured her, looking deeply into Maya's eyes. He could see the fear and worry and desperation in those beautiful eyes, and it made his heart ache.

"I can't forget you, Malcolm. I'll die without you. Your everything to me, and I just can't-"

"When you see me again, you will remember me," Malcolm said in a hard, commanding voice. It instantly shut Maya up, and she pursed her lips together in worry. Whenever Malcolm spoke demandingly to Maya like that, she would become very quiet, believing every word Malcolm said and doing whatever he asked her. It was like a super power; Malcolm said, and Maya did. "We will meet again in your new life. We will meet in another land. In this other land, we will never grow old, and we can finally be together forever without any worries. I don't know how either of us will end up there, but Merlin assured me that his magic has the power to send me there, and to send you there. And then, when you see me, you will remember, and we will be reunited."

With this, Malcolm grinned, just imagining that moment when they were together again, holding and kissing each other passionately. Just the thought of it brought him so much happiness, Malcolm could barely breathe. Maya was grinning too, the same thoughts and feelings running through her head.

"What about the child? Will the baby be with us too? Will you take care of the baby while I'm gone?" Maya asked, ruining Malcolm's daydream. Oh yes, the child; how could Malcolm forget? With the child there, it wouldn't be a happily ever after; the child would ruin it all. But when Malcolm looked into Maya's worried eyes, he could tell that for some reason he would never understand how Maya could love that child with all her heart. Maybe she even loved the baby as much as she loved Malcolm. There was no way she would like to hear that the child was the price that had to be paid for her and Malcolm to be together.

"…yes," Malcolm said after a quiet moment, deciding that what he was doing was the best thing for both of them. He had already told himself that he wouldn't tell Maya the complete truth, but it was so much harder lying to her face then he had imagined. "Yes, I will raise and take care of the child, and when we are reunited, we will be a family."

Maya was filled with so much joy and happiness at this news, that she let out a quiet laugh, and brought Malcolm's face to hers, kissing him passionately. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization; like music notes making one beautiful song. They were made for each other, their lips, and Malcolm knew he was meant to be kissing and loving Maya for the rest of forever.

Suddenly, Maya pulled her face away from Malcolm's, a pained expression on her face.

"Malcolm, the baby's ready to come."

_Two years ago_

_It was so dark that Maya could barely see what was in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was doing, how could she do this? To betray her parents' trust, and sneak out late at night, even though Maya knew how dangerous the streets could be at this time. All her life, her parents, who only ever wanted the best for their child, warned her about the dangers of being out late by herself. And Maya had made a promise, saying that she would never go out late alone, saying that she loved her parents too much to betray their trust._

_Well, clearly she didn't love her parents enough, because she had broken that promise and snuck out of her bedroom window, just to meet a boy she knew from school. His name was Aiden, and he was the most handsome boy she knew. He was two years older than Maya, with perfectly messy black hair, and piercing blue eyes that made every girl in the school melt whenever he looked at them. Aiden could have any girl he wanted, but he chose to five his attention to Maya, someone who was younger than him!_

_Maya couldn't believe it when Aiden had walked up to her after class, asking if they could get together one day. Of course, Maya thought she was dreaming, and although she didn't actually have any idea what kind of person Aiden was, she did know that he was handsome enough to be a prince. But Maya couldn't spend any time with him after school; her parents always kept her schedule jam packed with homework, piano lessons, ballet lessons, and proper etiquette lessons from her nosy and obnoxious grandmother. Maya didn't have any time for boys, but when she explained this to Aiden, he didn't seem fazed at all._

"_Well then sneak out at night and meet me." Aiden said nonchalantly, as if this was a no brainer. Maya pressed her lips together, fighting with herself about what to do. She had promised her parents that she would never go out into the night alone; that's when all the thieves came out, and stole from the helpless people that were still out on the streets. But on the other hand, Maya had always done what her parents told her to do, she never once stepped a toe out of line. She never spoke to boys if she could help it, because her father said they were nothing but trouble, and he would punish her if she did. In all honesty, Maya was almost the perfect daughter; doing what she was told without complaint or questioning it. _

_Maya was sick of being the perfect angel all the time! She was tired of always listening to her parents and grandmother, and getting pats on the head while they said, "There's a good girl." Maya wasn't a little girl anymore; she was 13 years old! She was practically a woman; Maya was interested in guys and wanted to see and explore the wonders of the world. But her parents would hear nothing of it; saying all the daydreaming she did was a waste of time, and she should put her time to better use. So they made Maya busier; they made her piano lessons longer, her ballet lessons more intense, her grandmother expected more from her, and had her start reading Shakespeare too. It was the same thing every day; school, piano, ballet, proper etiquette, reading, sleep, school, piano, ballet, proper etiquette, reading, sleep. It was a constant drum in Maya's head, and she couldn't take it any longer._

_So yes, for the first time in Maya's life, she was breaking the rules! She was out to meet Aiden in the middle of the night! She had waited until her parents had fallen asleep; pressing her ear against the wall the connected her bedroom to her parents, waiting to hear their light snoring. And when she finally did, Maya opened her window, and as quietly as possible, snuck out. _

_Looking into the darkness scared Maya more than anything, and she wondered about the dangers that were lurking out in the streets. But Maya sucked in her fear, and reminded herself that this was the first time she ever had done anything rebellious, and ran out into the night._

_Maya met Aiden at the small park by the edge of the town, where no homes were. When she saw Aiden, she smiled and ran up to him, tapping on his shoulder to get his attention. Aiden turned around and grinned at her, and before Maya could even say hello, his lips were attacking hers in a forceful and crushing kiss. _

_Maya was in shock as Aiden roughly kissed her, his hands grabbing at her skinny body, trying to find bare skin. Maya tried to fight Aiden off, pushing his body away and trying to move her lips away from his, but Aiden was stronger and bigger. He pressed Maya's body against his, and Maya could feel something hard pressing against her center._

Oh no, _Maya thought, panic taking over her body as she became more desperate to get away from Aiden. _No, this can't happen, I'm too young, _Maya kept thinking, the thoughts running through her mind over and over again. Her parents had been right; the streets were dangerous at night, and so were boys! Tears began to gather in Maya's eyes as Aiden kissed her so hard that her mouth became soar. Maya wanted to cry out, but there was no use; Aiden was so much stronger than her_

_Aiden's lips moved from her mouth to her neck, sucking on her pulse and biting harshly. Maya let out a cry of pain, wishing and praying for someone to come and save her._

"_Help, someone please help me! Help," Maya shouted out into the night, but Aiden quickly covered her mouth with his hand, his eyes glowing red. Maya suddenly felt like she was facing the devil._

"_You better shut your mouth, or I'll kill you!" Aiden threatened, and a cold dread came over Maya. She had never been so scared in her entire life, and not for one moment, did she doubt that Aiden wouldn't stick to his word. This boy seemed capable of anything. _

_One moment Aiden had Maya in his strong grip, but in a flash, he was thrown to the ground. Maya blinked in surprise by this sudden turn of events, and her eyes focused on a scary sight. Aiden was on the ground, his body curled up in a ball. A tall boy was crouched over him, hitting him in the face over and over again. There was bright red blood all over Aiden's face, and Maya could clearly hear the hard slamming of the other boy's fist pounding into Aiden's head._

_Maya shut her eyes tightly, not able to horrible watch the scene in front of her. Maya had never imagined that anything like this would happen to her; it felt like something out of a nightmare. She never thought that Aiden be could such a mean and heartless person, when he always seemed to be such a sweet and charming boy at school. And Maya never imagined that someone would just come out of nowhere, and just about kill him._

"_Stop, you're going to kill me!" Maya heard Aiden beg, and she opened her eyes again to see that Aiden's face was completely covered in blood now. His eyes were black and blue, his cheeks were covered in bruises, his lips were cut in several places, and his nose looked like it wasn't in its correct position. The other boy stopped his punching, to glare down at Aiden beneath him._

"_You get out of here, and if I _ever _see you hurting another girl like that again, especially this girl, I swear to God I will kill you, and make sure it's the most _painful _thing you've ever experienced, do you understand me?!" the stranger said, his face in the shadows. All Maya could see was his tall, thin body that was covered in ripped, black clothing. _

"_Yeah, sure, whatever you say. Just let me go." Aiden said in a rush, his voice full of so much fear that Maya felt as if the feeling was tangible. He sounded even more scared then Maya had been when Aiden was threatening her. _

"_That's not good enough! You have to promise you'll never bother this girl ever again! And I'll know if you do; I'll be watching you from now on!" the stranger threatened, and Aiden actually started crying. Maya had never seen a boy cry before, and it was worse than when a girl did. _

_Maya knew that she should have been scared of this stranger who had practically killed Aiden and threatened to actually do so, but she wasn't. She still remembered how scared she was when Aiden had his body pressed against hers; Maya had been more scared then she had ever been before. She really thought that Aiden would strip her of everything that was special and important to her, and then finish it all off by killing her. And then here came this boy, who completely saved her, and made Aiden the scared one. When Aiden had her in his arms, Maya was convinced that all boys and men besides her own father were the devil, but this boy clearly wasn't. He was like her guardian angel, and had come to save her. He was Maya's hero!_

"_I promise I'll never bother Maya again! I promise I'll never speak to another girl again, or even look at one! I'll even become a monk!" Aiden said desperately, and even in the darkness, Maya could see a wicked grin appear on the stranger's face at Aiden's words._

"_That's a good idea. Now say you're sorry to this young lady!" the stranger growled at Aiden, and took him roughly by his hair, turning his head in Maya's direction. The once dreamy and handsome Aiden now looked absolutely terrible with blood all over his face and his skin black and blue. Maya had to stop herself from closing her eyes, and she wondered how this could be the same boy that had her in his grip minutes ago._

"_I'm sorry Maya, really I am." Aiden whimpered. Maya couldn't find her voice, so all she did was nod in response. The stranger then grunted, and quickly got off Aiden. Within a moment, Aiden was off the ground, running away as fast as he possibly could with his hands covering his mouth and nose. Maya watched him run and disappear into the darkness, feeling as if all her fears were leaving with him. When Aiden was gone, she turned back to the stranger, who was standing so still he could have passed for a statue. Maya still couldn't see his face, but she could see that his body had relaxed greatly now. _

_The stranger was hesitant as he stepped closer to Maya, not wanting to scare her off. But Maya wasn't afraid anymore, and she was taken over with the desire to be closer to him. _

"_Are you alright?" The stranger asked, and his voice sounded so different, Maya could have sworn it was a different person then the one who had almost killed Aiden. His voice was gentle and she could hear the care in his tone. His voice sounded like a gentle song, one that had found its way into Maya's dreams when she slept. _

_The stranger stepped even closer to Maya, so close that all Maya had to do was reach out a little and she would be touching him. And then, Maya could finally see the boy's face, and her breathing stopped for a moment. _

_This stranger was much younger then she originally thought. Though he seemed to have the strength of a grown man, his face was that of a young boy. His eyes were as brown as the rich chocolate Maya was sometimes treated to before bed. And Maya had the feeling those brown eyes would bring her the same joy and happiness that chocolate did. He had messy, short brown hair, and a hesitant smile. He seemed worried right now, but Maya had the feeling that this was a wicked boy who had experienced and seen things that Maya could only dream about. And when she looked into his face, something within Maya lit up like a spark, and she suddenly felt lighter on her feet, and very taken back. Her heart twisted within her chest, and she could have sworn it grew larger in that moment. This boy seemed like something out of Maya's dreams, and Maya felt that something she had been waiting for was now here, and it was within this stranger._

"_I'm alright now," Maya finally said, finding her voice. It came out as barely a whisper, and she found herself smiling. Here was proof that all boys were not the devil, and Maya knew in that moment that this was all she needed, and all she would ever need. _

_When she smiled, the boy gave a huge smile in return, and it made him look so much younger, and almost an innocent sort of evil. But Maya didn't care; she felt safe with this boy, and she knew he wouldn't cause her any harm._

"_My name is Maya," she said, not wanting this boy to ever leave her sight. At hearing her name, the boy laughed, and it sounded like a bell. Maya's heart fluttered within her chest._

"_I'm Malcolm." _


	3. Chapter 3

_"Thank you for coming to my rescue, Malcolm. You were very heroic." Maya said shyly, finding it hard to talk suddenly. She felt very warm inside, as if a fire had been ignited in her heart. Malcolm let out a deep sigh, scratching the back of his neck for a moment before answering. His eyes flashed right to left, as if searching for something._

_ "Yes, well, I heard you screaming, and I knew I had to help you. There are a lot of people walking around at night like that. You should be more careful." Malcolm warned her. He had seemed to take a liking to this Maya, and maybe it was because he had saved her life, but he felt as if she needed a protector, someone to watch over her. This Maya didn't seem like the kind of girl to be getting into trouble with people like that Aiden. Maya looked like a proper lady; she looked like the kind of girl who came from a nice family, and wore light blue dresses with ruffles. Malcolm was anything but a gentleman, and maybe that was why he found Maya so intriguing. _

_ "I usually am," Maya said defensively, thinking of her parents, "My parents have always warned me of the dangers of being out at night, and boys, and I always listen to them!"_

_ Malcolm raised an eyebrow at her, a smile growing on his face. This only made Maya fall for Malcolm even harder. Maya felt her face going red, and felt lucky that it was too dark outside for Malcolm to notice._

_ "Until now that is." Malcolm stated, and Maya sighed, looking down at the ground, overwhelmed with guilt. She still couldn't believe she had ever doubted her parents and went behind their backs like this. Maya should have listened when he father said boys were nothing but trouble, he was right! Well, almost right; Malcolm didn't seem like trouble at all._

_ "You just don't understand!" a frustrated Maya said in a loud voice. She wanted to defend herself; she wanted Malcolm to understand that she wasn't the kind of girl who just walked around alone at night. "I've always been the good girl; I've always done exactly what my parents tell me to do! I never shout, or complain, or whine. My parents just want me to be perfect all the time, and I try really, really hard to be perfect, but it's not possible. They never leave me alone; I feel like they're always watching what I'm doing. And they never let me speak to boys; my father would throw a fit if I did. I just wanted to be rebellious for once, you know? Adventurous, maybe pretend to live someone else's life for a night. I want to do so much, and see so much, but my parents, well, they just…."_

_ "They don't understand," Malcolm finished for her quietly. Maya looked up at Malcolm, surprised that he had spoken the words she had been thinking. Malcolm seemed to be deep in thought, looking out into the distance past Maya. Then his gaze shifted to Maya's face, and Maya knew that he understood how she was feeling. "I know what you mean. You want to see miracles, you want adventure, but your parents don't want that for you. I'm the same way."_

_ Maya blinked up at him, her mouth slightly open. This boy was amazing her more and more every second. Yes, when Maya first laid eyes on his face, she knew within her heart that he was the one, but it was becoming so clear to her that they were the same person in two different bodies. And to her, it made perfect sense. Maya always felt like she was missing something, or maybe someone, and it felt as if almost a piece of her had been missing, astray among all her busy activities. _

_ And now that she had met Malcolm, Maya didn't feel that way anymore. Her heart felt lighter, her entire being felt like it was glowing, and she felt as if anything was possible. Was this how it felt to meet your true love? Was Malcolm her true love?_

_ "Really? Are your parents in charge of everything you do too?" Maya asked eagerly. At this, Malcolm looked down at his feet, suddenly looking very sad. Maya wondered if she had asked the wrong thing. It took Malcolm a moment to answer._

_ "No, they abandoned me when I was a little boy," Malcolm said quietly, and Maya's heart broke for him. She wanted to reach out and grab Malcolm's hand, comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but she didn't think it was very appropriate. Despite her strong feeling for him, Maya had just met Malcolm and didn't know much about him. "My parents were good for nothing thieves," Malcolm explained, his voice becoming hard, "they stole from everyone, and no one in our village liked them. I was a hassle to them, as all children are, because I was just a thing for them to look after that had no use to them. So one day my father brought me into the woods, sat me behind a tree, and told me not to move until he came back for me. He told me that he and my mother were going to go find food. I waited three nights for them, shivering and starving, telling myself that of course they would come back for me; why wouldn't they? But deep down, I knew they wouldn't. And so, after waiting four days, I left the tree where my father had put me and went to find food for myself. And I've been alone ever since, becoming a thief just like my rotten parents"_

_ There was a long silence after Malcolm finished his story. The only sound was that of crickets chirping their midnight song. Maya didn't know what to think, and she felt so guilty. Here she was complaining about how her parents would never leave her be to a boy whose parents abandoned him! Maya felt so selfish that she felt like she was going to start crying. _

_ Malcolm's face looked soft, his mind clearly somewhere else. Maya wondered if Malcolm was remembering the moment he knew that his parents weren't coming back for him. Oh, what a tragedy it must be, to not be wanted by your own parents. Could there really be anything worse in the world?_

_ "I'm sorry, Malcolm. That's terrible." Maya said after a minute or two of silence. Malcolm's face went from looking sad to hard in an instant, his forehead crinkling with anger. His eyes were slits, and his hands fisted together in rage._

_ "Don't be; I'm better off without them! Parents, all adults for that matter, are stupid creatures! They think they know everything, but they don't, and they can't even see or understand anything, even when it's right in front of their noses! Do you know how many adults I pick pocket from a day? Lots! And I've never been caught! So you see; adults are stupid!" Malcolm said, his tone harsh and demanding. Maya cowered in fear, caught off guard by Malcolm's sudden change in persona. Yes, she knew he was capable of dangerous things, Aiden's face had proven that, but his lashing out on Maya is what scared her more._

_ "But- but surely you like the idea of family. Family is the most important thing in the world, Malcolm. Don't you want to be part of a family again? And I don't mean the one that your parents were. I mean, like a real family; a proper one; a family that loves you, and admires you, and has fun with you. Don't you want to be a father one day? When you're a father, you can hold your children tightly to your chest, and rock them to sleep, and as you do, you can whisper in their ear that you love them. Doesn't that sound just lovely, Malcolm?" Maya asked, getting giddy just by the thought of it. What she was really thinking was how nice it would be if she and Malcolm could be a family together and have their own children. Yes, she had just met him, but Maya already knew that she was in love with Malcolm. When it came to true love, you just knew!_

_ A dreamy smile appeared on Maya's face as she imagined a little boy who looked like a younger version of Malcolm running around in a beautiful garden, laughing and smiling as he ran. An older Malcolm was chasing him, a grin on his face that reached ear to ear, exclaiming happily that he was going to catch him. And sitting on the back porch, in a wooden rocking chair would be an older Maya, smiling lovingly at her husband and son._

_ Malcolm scoffed, making Maya's daydream disappear, and bringing her back to reality. Malcolm was smirking at her, his eyebrows raised. He almost looked evil when he rose his brows like that._

_ "You don't actually believe in that stuff, do you Maya? That stuff is all make believe! Adults don't actually want kids; to adults, children are nothing but another burden. They don't do anything but cry, get sick, and eat! To adults, children are useless!" Malcolm said harshly, snarling at Mata. Maya took a step back, not liking this side of Malcolm. Maya's parents loved her; they told her so every day! Whatever Malcolm thought about adults, he was wrong. Maybe his parents didn't want him, but millions of parents do want their kids. And Maya's parents were no exception._

_ She stood up straight, mustering all her courage so she could defend her parents. _

_ "That's not true! Lots of parents love their children, and family is the most important thing in the world! I don't care if you don't believe me; I know that I'm right. Now if you'll excuse me, I better get home before my parents wake up and realize I'm missing. As it is, I've been out much too long, and have wasted too much time talking to you. Good night, Sir!" Maya said briskly, and then she turned on her heels and began to quickly walk home. Yes, Maya was frightened to be alone again, but it was better than sticking around with someone who didn't believe in family. Clearly Malcolm was not the person Maya thought he was, and so he did not deserve her affections._

_ Maya hadn't been walking for even a minute when she heard running footsteps behind her._

_ "Wait, Maya, wait!" Malcolm called out, and Maya was tempted to turn around, but she willed herself to keep walking. She would not give into his charm and heroism! But Malcolm was much faster than Maya was, and caught her by the arm. Maya kept walking though, determined not to stop. "Do you really think it's a good idea for you to walk home alone by yourself? Remember what happened before I came to your rescue?"_

_ At the memory, Maya stopped walking, feeling frozen in place. Up until that moment, Maya had been trying not to think about Aiden and what he had done to her and what he had almost done. It scared her to death, and she knew that if Malcolm hadn't been there to save her, Aiden would have taken everything from her, and she would feel empty inside. She would have felt so lost and alone, and maybe Maya wouldn't have even been capable of walking back home. _

_ Since it had happened, Maya had been trying to stay calm about the entire situation. In her mind she had been freaking out, but on the outside she had seemed totally pulled together and composed. But she couldn't keep that act up any longer, not when Maya knew what could have happened if the night had gone a little differently. _

_Without any warning, Maya burst into tears, her entire body shaking from the impact. Malcolm stared down at her in shock, willing his jaw not to drop. His eyes bugged out, and he wanted to comfort Maya, but he didn't know how. Malcolm knew that this had been a rough night for the poor girl, but he didn't know how to make her feel any better. So in a pathetic attempt to comfort her, Malcolm awkwardly put his arms around Maya, stiffly hugging Maya's crying figure. _

_Maya was too busy sobbing to realize how awkward this all was for Malcolm. She only put her arms around Malcolm's neck, glad to have someone to hold her, and without thinking anything of it, pressed her body against his, mourning for more of a physical touch. Maya needed to feel another body against hers; she needed to be reminded that there were still good people in the world, and that not everyone was like Aiden. The only people Maya could think of that were like that were her parents, but they were still asleep in their beds, where Maya should have been, and Maya was all alone with only a boy she had just met. He would have to do for now._

_She pressed her face against Malcolm's neck, sobbing loudly into it. Malcolm was surprised by the feeling of Maya's body against his. Malcolm had never been this close to a girl before, in fact, he barely ever spoke to one. It was a strange feeling; to be holding a girl, but then Malcolm's body took over and knew exactly what to do, as if it this comforting and hugging thing was second nature to him._

_Malcolm cupped the back of Maya's head with one hand, noticing how soft her wavy hair was. It felt like butter beneath his fingers. He put his other arm around Maya's waist, pulling her in even closer so that there was no air between their bodies, and gently rubbed her back up and down soothingly._

_He knew what it was like; to be alone and scared. Malcolm was always alone; always had to fend for himself, never having anyone to rely on; there had been countless times where Malcolm's life had been put in danger, and if it wasn't for some quick thinking on his part, Malcolm might have ended up dead. Being alone was the worst thing in the world, Malcolm knew that well, but he was used to being alone. He had been alone since he was six years old; he had to adapt to survive. So yes, if Malcolm had been in a situation relevant to Maya's, he probably would have found a way out, but he didn't expect Maya to be able to do the same._

_Malcolm was used to living on the edge and getting into bad situations; Maya wasn't. She was a naïve girl who wanted to prove herself grown up, Malcolm could see that easily. But she was very well guarded by her parents, and so very ignorant to the world. Maya wasn't safe by herself; she needed someone to keep her safe, but still allow her to try new things and be adventurous._

_Maya had only been crying into Malcolm's shoulder for a few seconds when common sense crossed her mind, her tears coming to a sudden stop. Touching someone so personally who she had just met was not a very ladylike thing to do! Nor was it safe; Maya didn't know Malcolm that well at all. Her grandmother would be ashamed of Maya if she knew how she was acting tonight!_

_Malcolm could feel Maya's body stiffen against his own, and Malcolm also became aware in that moment of how personal of a scene this was. A strange boy should not just hold a young girl; it was inappropriate from every angle!_

_Maya pulled away, Malcolm letting her without a word. He was afraid to speak, and didn't know what to say after what had just happened. Malcolm knew that he had just met Maya, but he had already told her more about himself than he had ever told anyone else. He didn't understand why he had told Maya as much as he did; it had just felt right to Malcolm. He felt that he could trust Maya, and that she wouldn't judge him. _

_Maya stared at Malcolm shyly for what felt like hours, her eyes rimmed red from all the crying she had done. She felt that he had seen her in a way no one else had. Maya never cried to anyone like that; not even her own mother. Maya always looked and acted like the perfect young lady. Malcolm was the one to break the silence._

"_I should take you home now." Malcolm said, his voice almost a whisper. Maya blinked at him, remembering where she was and what time it was. She let out a shaky breathe and wiped away a strayed tear from her cheek. _

_Maya simply nodded, knowing there was no way she would refuse Malcolm's offer. She didn't want to walk home alone anyway, and wasn't sure she could if she had to. Without another word and taking Maya by complete surprise, Malcolm looped his arm through Maya's, giving Maya goose bumps. Malcolm tried to ignore the electricity that went through his body as he touched Maya. Maya smiled to herself as they walked back to her house, thinking that this is what it must feel like to be a grown up. Grown women walked arm in arm with their husbands, and for a moment, Maya imagined that she and Malcolm were husband and wife, taking a walk through the city on a beautiful night. _


	4. Chapter 4

_ Her fingers fumbled on the needle, glancing quickly at her grandmother to make sure she hadn't noticed. Maya never fumbled when she needle pointed; she had been doing it since she was a little girl, and her fingers always worked so fluently, delicate like a china doll. If she was messing up, that meant Maya's mind was on something else, and that meant that whatever Maya was thinking about, was a distraction from becoming a proper lady. _

_ "I must say, I have noticed a difference in you recently Maya. You seem…happier than usual. Often having this dreamy smile on your face, and giggling out of context. It's not very proper." Grandmother said with a brisk voice. When Maya looked at her grandmother, all she saw at first was a tight, drawn face with wrinkles and no sight of a smile. Her eyes were a faded brown, and her hair was in the same kind of waves as Maya's was, except it had gone silver with age. If Maya looked closely enough, she could almost see the girl her grandmother used to be; a light hearted, beautiful girl who had no worries and was always in high spirits. But age had gotten to her, and with it, her joyful face and constant smiles were replaced with pointed looks and subdue stares. It was tragic._

_ Maya shifted in her seat uncomfortably. It was true that she had been giddy these past few days, but Maya couldn't help it. Ever since meeting Malcolm a week ago, Maya felt different. She was different, and everything around her was different now too. The things that had importance to Maya before meeting Malcolm, like ballet and stories, weren't half as important now. Stories had been everything to Maya; they were her only way to have adventures, but now Maya felt like she was having her own adventure. _

_ But at the same time, Maya felt sad and unsure. When Malcolm had dropped her off at her house, all he had done was smile at her, squeeze her upper arm, and walked away. He didn't say anything, not even a goodbye, or a "see you around". It was as if Malcolm had been too afraid to say goodbye, so he didn't say it at all, and instead he just walked away, leaving their story open ended._

_ Perhaps it had been a dream Maya had. Maybe she had never met Malcolm, maybe there was no one even named Malcolm. What if Maya had been so desperate for an escape from her life that she had dreamt of a boy named Malcolm that she quickly fell in love with? It was possible; after all, Maya had such an imagination that her grandmother often told her that she was danger to herself. Maybe her grandmother had been right. _

_ "Have I Grandmother Mary? I haven't noticed." Maya said quietly, making sure not to mumble. Grandmother Mary always snapped at her when she did. Maya tried to focus on her needle point, trying not to fumble again, but she did as her thoughts strayed back to Malcolm. _

_ Meeting Malcolm couldn't have been a dream, because at school, Aiden didn't even look at her. If Maya crossed his path, Aiden would suddenly look very fearful, and run in the opposite direction. So that night had actually happened, and Malcolm was real. But what if Maya wasn't really in love with Malcolm? Maybe she just thought she was because he had saved her life, and that made her swoon. That was also a possibility._

_ Maya was so busy thinking that she didn't notice that her grandmother was paying close attention to her fingers. Faking a yawn to escape the awkward situation, Maya stretched her arms over her head._

_ "I'm tired; I'm going to sleep." Maya said, placing her half-done needle point on the side table, and stood up, brushing away the nonexistent dirt off her white nightgown. Her grandmother didn't say anything; she just watched Maya closely, her lips pressed into a straight line. Maya turned to her, pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary, even though they both knew that wasn't the truth, and bent down to kiss her grandmother on the cheek._

_ "Good night, Grandmother Mary. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well." Maya said curtly, and then turned around quickly, her nightgown fanning out around her bare ankles. Maya's parents were out for the night; a gala for her father's work (he was one of the sheriffs of the city), and so Grandmother Mary was watching her for the night. Maya preferred her parents over her grandmother; while her parents were pushy and perfectionists, they at least told Maya funny tales and her mother would sometimes tell her stories if she had been behaving especially well. Grandmother Mary, on the other hand, had no time for fun and games, and never even smiled at Maya. The most fun Maya had with her grandmother was needle pointing._

_ "Sweet dreams my granddaughter." Grandmother Mary wished Maya as she walked out of the sitting room and down the hallway to her bedroom. Maya's bedroom was on the first floor, and it wasn't on the first floor by coincidence. Her parent's wanted easy access to Maya's bedroom, so that they always knew what she was up to and hid no secrets from them. Sometimes, Maya felt like she was living in prison; she couldn't do anything without her parents or grandmother knowing. Malcolm was the first exception to that rule._

_ Maya stepped into her dark bedroom, quietly and carefully closing the door behind her. She expertly made her way around the dark room, reaching her nightstand where she kept a candle. Very carefully, she lit the candle, creating a spooky glow on her face. _

_ For all the money Maya's parents had, her bedroom was kept very simple. There was an iron bed covered in white fluffy blankets, a wooden dresser, a wooden nightstand, and a pearl white bureau with a large mirror looming over it. On the bureau were Maya's golden brush, which was a family heirloom from her great-grandmother, a pearl necklace given to her by her father for Maya's tenth birthday, and diamond earrings that were a gift from her grandfather before he had died for Maya's baptism. According to her mother, Maya would receive more expensive gifts, family heirlooms, and antiques as she grew older and became a woman. But that was the last thing on Maya's mind._

_ Maya's favorite part of the room though was the large window that had a sitting bench right in front of it. White ruffled curtains hung from the window, and Maya would often find herself sitting on the bench with the window wide open, closing her eyes and feeling the breeze against her face. Or, she would keep her eyes wide open and look at the clear sky that had so many stars in it that it looked like Christmas lights had been hung in the sky. Maya would often wonder about the adventures that were in those stars, especially the brightest ones. Well surely they weren't so bright for no reason at all. Perhaps those stars held the greatest wonders and adventures of them all, and Maya felt like they were calling to her, beckoning her to come to them. _

_ But alas, Maya was stuck inside her plain and boring bedroom, so she would close the window, blow her little candle out, and tuck herself into bed so that she can dream of a land that had magic and anything was possible._

_ Tonight was like any other night, and just as Maya was drifting to sleep, with her blankets pulled up to her chin, she heard something. It was a tapping sound, and Maya's eyes blinked open, turning to face her window. She was sure she had heard the tapping from the window, and Maya had been right, because there was Malcolm, looking the exact same from when Maya had last seen. He looked nervous as he stood on the other side of the window, waiting patiently for Maya to open the window to let him in._

_ Without hesitating, and trying to be quiet, Maya threw her covers back and got out of bed, rushing to the window to open it for Malcolm. The window opened easily, and Malcolm grinned, slipping into the bedroom without a word. Once he was in, Maya shut the window again, and then turned to face Malcolm, who was standing only a few inches away from Maya. She was too surprised to say anything._

_ Maya didn't know why Malcolm was here in her bedroom, but she didn't care. He had come back, and that meant Malcolm hadn't forgotten about Maya, and that he cared about her. She didn't know what to say, or how to act. No boy, besides her father, had even been in Maya's bedroom before. If her parents knew about this, they would die. And not only was a strange boy in her bedroom, but it was late at night, and they were standing in the darkness, which meant Malcolm could do anything he wanted to Maya, and she wasn't sure she would try to stop him if he did. _

_ She was filled with a rush of excitement, thinking that this had to be the most rebellious thing Maya had ever done before, even more so than slipping out of her window in the middle of the night to meet a boy from school. Because this was her house, her bedroom, and there was a boy in it, a boy that Maya had very strong feelings for. And this wasn't just any normal boy; this boy was a thief, he didn't have a home, and he didn't have parents. He didn't have rules he lived by, or a promising future. Malcolm was just a lost boy who had come into Maya's life at the perfect time, and all Maya knew was that she was crazy for him._

_ "I'm sorry to come like this." Malcolm said, breaking the silence. Maya smiled at him, feeling that he didn't need to apologize at all; she was thrilled to have him here. When Malcolm had dropped her off a week ago, he hadn't even stepped into her bedroom, but now here he was!_

_ "Don't be sorry, I'm glad you're here." Maya said quietly, smiling shyly at Malcolm. They were so close that Maya could see every detail of Malcolm's face; from his dimples to the little mole on the side of his right eye. Malcolm grinned at her in response, his eyes lighting up._

_ "I've been…well, I've been thinking about you a lot, Maya. And it's odd, because I never think twice about the people I meet. I don't need anyone; I'm fine on my own. That's the way it's always been for me, and I'm okay with that; I survive. I keep doing, and living, and stealing." Malcolm explained quietly, turning away from Maya and walking around her room, examining every detail. He stopped in front of her bureau, his hand grazing over the pearl necklace before picking it up and studying it. After a moment, Malcolm gently put the necklace back down, and exchanged them for the earrings, examining each diamond closely. He put those back down too when he was done, skimmed his fingers over the golden brush, and then moved on to study the intricate detail of the mirror frame, which had been hand carved especially for Maya's bedroom. Maya knew that Malcolm was a thief, and would steal anything to survive, but she trusted him with her possessions. She knew he wouldn't steal from her. _

_ "We all need someone, Malcolm. You can survive a long time without anyone, but sooner or later, you'll need someone to rely on. No one wants to be alone forever." Maya said gently, stepping closer to Malcolm until she was right behind him. When he spoke to her, Malcolm was looking at everything except Maya, as if he didn't want her to see his expression. But Maya wanted to see Malcolm's face; she needed to see what Malcolm was feeling._

_ Malcolm turned around suddenly, sensing that Maya was right behind him, and his eyes were soft as he took a step closer to her. They were almost touching; all Maya had to do was reach out and her hand would meet Malcolm's chest. They were eye to eye, Maya gazing at Malcolm, mesmerized, trying to figure out what he was feeling. But he was impossible to read, and Malcolm lightly touched Maya's cheek, rough fingertips against porcelain skin. Maya knew how scandalous this looked, but she didn't care. She could barely breathe, barely think._

_ "Forever is an awfully long time." Malcolm whispered, and his eyes were soft with thought and his voice was as smooth as a lullaby. Maya could feel his breathe against her skin, and her eyes flickered closed for a moment before opening them again. Malcolm was studying Maya's face carefully, and it felt to Maya as if they stood there for years, looking at one another and seeing things that no one else had ever seen in them before. "I don't want to be alone anymore, Maya."_

_ Malcolm's voice was strained, barely a whisper, and Maya could see in his face that being this honest was hard for him. It was putting Malcolm in a situation he had never been in before; a situation where he had to be honest about his own feelings. And feelings were the most vulnerable and private things in the world. No one had control over your feelings but you, and it was scary to put yourself out there and tell someone how you felt. Because once you did, the cards were no longer in your own hands._

_ "You don't have to be." Maya answered, and without a word, and as slowly as Malcolm could manage, he cupped Maya's face in his hands, leaned in, and gently grazed his lips against hers. _

_ At first, it was barely a kiss, more of a whisper of one. But then Malcolm became more confident, and covered Maya's lips with his own, his arms wrapping around her waist, and pulling her body against his. Malcolm felt like he was living someone else's life; someone who deserved to have this beautiful and delicate flower wrapped in their arms and kissing her passionately. Romance and love was not for a person like Malcolm, but now that Malcolm had it, he wasn't letting it go. This was the best thing to have ever happened to him, and as he kissed Maya, he was filled with more happiness then he ever thought a human being can have._

_ Maya let Malcolm hold her, feeling fragile and safe in his arms. She felt like a woman, a grown up, and Maya liked that feeling very much. Maya knew what she was feeling; it was love, and she knew that she didn't see it in her parents. It had been an arranged marriage between her parents, and when Maya looked at how they interacted, it wasn't the same to how she acted with Malcolm. Maya's father didn't hold her mother like this, or kiss her like this. What Maya was feeling was special, it was unique, it was one of a kind!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ It had been two months since that night, and since then, Malcolm came to Maya's window every night, late enough that he was sure that her parents were fast asleep. Maya kept the window open every night now, and she would lie in her bed, waiting excitedly for Malcolm to appear. When he did, the two of them would lie on their sides, and watch one another. Sometimes they would talk, but other times they would just lay there in silence, gazing and studying one another. _

_ They told each other everything; from what had happened in their day, to stories that they had been told and heard, and how they were feeling, or how they had felt about certain things before meeting one another. Maya knew everything about Malcolm; every single detail of his life, and Malcolm knew everything about Maya. They had started off as two strangers, and had become the closest of friends. Sometimes, Malcolm would tell Maya that he had barely eaten that day, and Maya would sneak down to the kitchen to get some bread and butter and water for him. She had to be careful with how much she took though; take too much and her parents would notice._

_ But Maya's parents had started to notice that there was a difference in their daughter, as did her grandmother. Because Maya spent the majority of each night talking to Malcolm, she barely got any sleep, so she was always tired. Maya was often falling asleep at the breakfast table, in school, and at all her after school activities. She didn't even have the energy anymore for her ballet; while before she was always the first student to do her leaps and stretches in the class, she was now the last one to do so, hanging in the back of the room as she struggled to keep her eyes open._

_ Her school life was also being affected too. Maya didn't have enough energy to focus, and she didn't care about school anymore anyway. Everything that used to be important to Maya before meeting Malcolm; like school, and dance, and Shakespeare, meant nothing now. Every day felt like filler time to Maya; the time that she had to get through so she could see Malcolm again. Her life was Malcolm, Malcolm, Malcolm; he was all Maya could think about anymore. And she didn't mind this, in fact, she welcomed it. Maya felt as if Malcolm was the most important thing in the world now, the greatest thing to ever happen to her, and because she had him, nothing else mattered. He was the center of her universe, and she was the center of Malcolm's, and so they revolved around each other in perfect unity._

_ Letters from school were sent home to her parents saying her grades were falling and that Maya no longer participated in class. Of course, her parents had noticed the significant difference in their daughter; how could they not? And Grandmother Mary pestered Maya more and more about the small things, because she was making the silliest mistakes that she had never made before; using the wrong spoon for her soup, sitting the wrong way, and tangling up her string while knitting. It was almost as if everything Grandmother Mary had taught her had been forgotten. _

_ Maya's father would eye her across the dinner table, watching his daughter discreetly. She would pick at her food, barely lifting a forkful to her pretty little mouth. Maya seemed wrestles in her seat, her eyes constantly flickering to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Maya would sigh loudly when she realized that barely even a minute had passed since she last looked at the clock, and when her mother snapped at her to stop playing with her food and simply eat it like a lady, Maya would only put in half the effort. It was like Maya was a completely different person._

_ But when Maya got into her bed at night and Malcolm appeared, she would become her happy and old self. Malcolm would lie on his side, his hand supporting his head, and Maya would lay on her back, gazing lovingly at him. He would play with her hair, running it through his fingers, and twirl it around his pointer finger._

_ "Tell me a story Maya." He said one night. On this particular night, Malcolm had been very quiet and melancholy. When he had slipped through the window, Maya stood up to greet him, but he gently pushed her back onto the bed, making a shushing sound. Without a word, Maya did as she was told, knowing that in her heart she would do anything for this boy. That was a scary thought, and Maya worried if that was healthy. Was it normal to love someone so much that you would do absolutely anything for them? Maya didn't think so, but she couldn't help how she felt._

_ "My mother used to tell me this story of a prince when I was younger," Maya said after a moment, remembering of how when she was very young she used to throw a fit over having to take a bath, so her mother always told her this same story to calm her down afterwards. "The prince's name was Rumpeltstiltskin, and he was being forced to marry to save his kingdom. His father, the king, held a ball, and invited all the eligible maidens in the kingdom, so his son could choose a bride. But Rumpelstiltskin was already in love with a girl; a servant girl that worked in his palace and he had grown up with. They were madly in love, and had been having a passionate affair for months. Rumpelstiltskin knew his father would never approve of his love for the servant girl, so they eloped. But his father and the knights went after him, and when they found Rumpelstiltskin and his bride, they realized that the girl was pregnant."_

_ Maya hesitated at this point in the story, wondering why her mother had even told her this story in the first place. It wasn't a very comforting story, and it didn't have a happy ending. So why did it comfort Maya so much when she was a child? Was it because Maya liked the idea of forbidden love and being so in love with someone that you'd run away with them? _

_ "So what happened?" Malcolm asked after a moment, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. He had been listening to her story as if in a trance, and he could picture the prince and the servant girl clearly. Malcolm could relate to that servant girl; he knew what it was like to love someone you couldn't be with. Not that he had told Maya that he was in love with her yet; Malcolm was too scared to do so. The only other people he had ever loved was his parents, and they left him, and he didn't want Maya leaving him too._

_ "They killed her, and brought Rumpelstiltskin back to the kingdom, where the King forced him to marry the most beautiful maiden in the kingdom. But Rumpelstiltskin never forgot his true love; his only love." Maya finished the story, and then it was silent for a very long time. They were both in their own thoughts, thinking about the past couple of months and the unknown future._

_ Malcolm knew that Maya's parents would never accept their love. They would never approve of Malcolm; he wasn't good enough for her. Maya's parents had worked so hard to make Maya a proper lady, and then came Malcolm, and he was quickly unraveling that proper lady they had shaped their daughter into, and she was becoming…well, she was becoming simply Maya, and Malcolm was madly in love with this simple Maya. But her parents wouldn't like that, and they would be appalled if they found out that Maya was in love with a thief. Malcolm had nothing to offer Maya; he didn't have money, or a future, or a proper home. He couldn't give her anything, and Maya deserved everything. But he could give her adventure, which was what Maya really wanted, and her parents wouldn't give it to her. And Malcolm was a selfish person; he loved Maya and wanted Maya, so he would take her. It was as simple as that._

_ "Maya?" Malcolm whispered. Maya was half asleep at that point, and her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name. Malcolm was hesitant for a moment, afraid of what might happen, but then he remembered the first night he had met Maya, and how beautiful she looked. "I love you."_

_ A sleepy Maya gave him a smile in return, and Malcolm thought that she looked even more beautiful in that moment then she had ever looked before. She was tired, but Malcolm could see that her eyes were shining with tears._

_ "I love you too, Malcolm, more than anything else in the entire world." She said sleepily, and Malcolm stooped down to kiss her, his happiness and passion running through him like electricity. Maya reached for the back of Malcolm's neck, pulling his face closer to hers and deepening the kiss. _

_Malcolm turned so that his body was on top of Maya's, his hands sliding down her body to the bottom of her nightgown. His fingers curled around the ends of her gown, lifting up the soft dress so that he could feel the warm, smooth and heavenly skin that was underneath it. Maya's legs curled around Malcolm's waist, feeling as if she was on fire. She had never felt this way, or been in a situation like this, but Maya knew that she loved Malcolm, and she would never love another, and that she only wanted him forever and ever. _

_Malcolm's lips dragged from Maya's mouth to her ear, making her shiver as he did. _

"_Let's run away together," Malcolm whispered, and Maya couldn't think of anything else but yes, yes, yes! _


	5. Chapter 5

_ That thought was the last one that Maya had before she heard a slam that was so loud that her entire body shook from the impact. She heard a shout, but Maya felt so disoriented, that she couldn't understand what the person was saying, or who was speaking. All Maya knew was that Malcolm's lips were suddenly ripped away from hers, his entire body torn away from Maya's. There was a loud thud that sounded an awfully lot like a body being thrown against a wall. Maya blinked, her vision blurry, and then she could clearly see the sight in front of her. It made her gasp in fear._

_ Standing in the doorway holding a lit candle and a shocked look upon her face was her mother, her eyes the size of golf balls as she stared at Malcolm. Malcolm was against the opposite wall, his face contorted in pain, but also looking paralyzed with fear at the tall and strong man standing above him. Standing before Malcolm was Maya's father with another candle in his hand, his back to Maya. She couldn't see his expression but she could only imagine the hate and anger that was radiating off his expression to make Malcolm look that fearful. _

_ "Father, I could explain," Maya said quickly, sitting up in her bed as the blankets fell off her. Her hair was a mess, her lips bruised from Malcolm's kisses, and her dress was rising up to show her cream colored thighs. Her mother's eyes went from the scared boy on the floor to her ruffled up daughter, the evidence of what had been happening all over Maya's body. She looked so surprised that Maya thought she would faint._

_ Her father turned to her, and his face making Maya shudder in fear. She had never seen him look so angry, so hateful; so evil. His face went dark, his grey eyes bulging out of his skull, and Maya was sure in that moment that he would kill her. _

_ "I knew something was going on with you. I knew it! Didn't I tell you, Anna?!" her father shouted, turning to look at Maya's mother. Maya's mother, Anna, was still in so much shock that she couldn't even answer her husband; only blubbering. "Do you see what's been happening here?! Do you understand what our daughter has been doing behind our backs with this thief?"_

_ "I see, William. I understand the situation. We have to end this…now." Anna finally said, finding her voice again. Maya turned to her mother, shaking her head in response. Her mother now seemed unreasonably calm, and it scared Maya. Her father, William, on the other hand, was burning with rage._

_ Maya's eyes shifted to Malcolm, who was still lying on the floor, staring up at her father. He had never seen her parents before, and now that he had, Malcolm wondered where Maya got her kind heart from. Surely, it wasn't from these two._

_ "I'm sorry, but you don't understand-"_

_ "YOU DO NOT SPEAK!" William yelled, interrupting Malcolm, and making everyone in the room jump in fear. Maya had never seen her father so angry, and she started to wonder that maybe when he had told her all boys were bad, he was also talking about himself. _

_ Malcolm pressed his lips together, wanting to defend Maya, but too afraid to._

_ "We didn't raise you this way," William started, turning from Malcolm to Maya. Maya looked down at her lap, feeling the tears that were gathering in her eyes. All the guilt she was feeling for abandoning her parent's trust came rushing back to her all at once, and it made Maya want to break down into tears. "We raised you to be a proper lady, to be a good girl. We told you not to speak to boys, or to fool around and waste your time with such silly things, and what do you do? You go against me, and fall for the first boy who crosses your way! I can't even look at you, you make me so sick!"_

_ William snarled at Maya, and a tear ran down Maya's cheek. She quickly wiped it away, jumping out of her bed, ready to defend herself and Malcolm. It wasn't the way her father made it seem; it was more complicated than that. There was more to it than her father knew. He had to understand that._

_ "I'm in love with him, Daddy. I love him! It's not like that; he's not just some boy who crossed my path; I love him more than anything else in the entire world!" Maya shouted, trying to sound brave, but her voice cracked as she spoke, and her tears could be heard in her voice. Anna's face went soft with genuine surprise and wonder, studying her daughter carefully from the doorway._

_ "You love him?" her mother echoed in a whisper. But Maya saw that she had hit a soft spot in her mother, and rushed to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and crying into her chest. Anna made no movement to comfort Maya, but simply stared down at the crying girl who was clutching her tightly. William was silent as he watched his only daughter make a fool out of herself._

_ "Yes Mother, I love him! I love him so much that it feels like I can't breathe when I'm not with him. He's everything to me, Mother, I'd die without Malcolm." Maya sobbed, her body shaking. Malcolm watched Maya in amazement, horrified by the situation he and Maya were in, but soaring with happiness at Maya's confession. But then her father snorted, and Maya stopped crying to look up at William._

_ "You silly girl; you don't even know what love is! You're absolutely pathetic, Anna I had no idea we raised such a pathetic little girl! This daughter of ours is a _whore_, who opens her legs for any boy willing to give her a seconds worth of attention!"_

_ "HEY!" Malcolm suddenly yelled, sounding almost as scary as Maya's father did. William turned from Maya to Malcolm, his eyebrow raised in surprise by Malcolm's sudden outburst. Malcolm stood up, his hands in fists of rage, and giving William the deadliest look Maya had ever seen. Malcolm looked like a real man in that moment and it made Maya fall in love with him even more. "Maya is not a whore! She is not pathetic nor is she silly, and I will not stand to hear you talk about the girl I love like that!"_

_ Everything in the room felt frozen, as if time had stopped moving. Malcolm was as still as a statue, his glare never wavering from William's, Maya was silent as she waited for her father's response, her mother the same, and William loomed over Malcolm with an angry expression, but now he didn't look half as scary next to Malcolm as he did before. Maya felt as if days had passed before William spoke again._

_ "You are trash, boy. I've seen you on the streets, trying to pick pocket people, and taking a loaf of bread when you can. You're nothing but dirt under my feet. No you're smaller than dirt; you're a thief, and a thief is the most disgusting and pathetic thing to be. You're nothing but scum boy, and you don't deserve love, especially not from my family. Get out of my house, forget you've ever met my daughter, and never come back." William said slowly, spitting the words in Malcolm's face as he stepped closer to him, until they were inches away from each other. But Malcolm wouldn't cower away; he held his ground, and stared William right back in the eyes. Maya couldn't help but be proud of him for his bravery._

_ "No." Malcolm said, and even though it was only one word, it was like that word was filled with power. It was demanding, and it made Maya want to stand by Malcolm and never leave his side. William growled in anger, swinging his body in Anna and Maya's direction. "Maya's coming with me, and we're going to be together, and there's nothing you can do about it."_

_ Without hesitation, Maya detached herself from her mother and walked confidently towards Malcolm, taking his hand and facing her parents. It was an odd sight; to see two teenagers standing for their love against parents who had never let their daughter do anything without their saying so. But Maya knew that she was doing the right thing; she'd rather be with Malcolm and be poor, then be rich without him._

_ William's face contorted into an ugly expression, his eyes narrowing at the two of them. Anna put her hand to her chest, not knowing what to say. Her only daughter, the girl she had dedicated her entire adult life to, was abandoning her for some boy. At first, Anna was shocked, but now she was becoming angry. How could her Maya do this to her?! How selfish could the girl be? Anna had given everything to her; she had even married a man she didn't really love for Maya! And this was how she repaid her?!_

_ "I've done everything, given up everything for you, Maya. I even married someone I didn't love just so you weren't seen as some bastard child! I've sacrificed so much for you, and this is how you repay me? By running off with scum?" Anna accused, pointing at her daughter and then at Malcolm viciously. What she had said was running through Maya's head, trying to make sense of it. She had been a bastard child? What? How was that possible? But before Maya could question her mother, she started ranting again, "I had so many plans for you Maya. I had so many dreams for you. I was trying to give you a proper upbringing, give you a better life then I had, and give you the chance to be happy and well off. But no; you decide to be just like your mother. Fine; run off with this boy, but just you wait, Maya! The same thing that happened to me will happen to you! He'll get you pregnant, and then leave you! Fortunately, I was lucky enough to find your rich father to pity me and marry me, but you won't be as lucky Maya. You'll be all alone with a child and nowhere to go, and then you'll wish you never abandoned me at all!"_

_ William turned to Anna in shock at this confession, surprised that she had told Maya the truth. They had agreed when Maya was first born that they would never tell her the truth of her birth; that it was for the best, but Anna's anger had gotten the best of her, and now the truth was out._

_ Maya looked from her mother to her father, not knowing what to say. Of course, she knew that her parents never really loved one another, but she could have never imagined this. Maya quickly became angry. How could her own parents lie to her all this time? Why didn't they tell her the truth? Maya deserved to know the truth!_

_ "You lied to me," Maya whispered, her eyes going back and forth from parent to parent. She didn't know which one to talk to; they were both at blame. "You lied to me all my life. How could you do that to me?"_

_ "We were trying to protect you." Anna said, her voice going gentle now. Maya felt Malcolm shift next to her, and she looked at him, suddenly remembering that he was there. She had been so distracted by the truth that Maya had forgotten about Malcolm for a moment. He was glaring at Anna, and took Maya by the arm._

_ "Maya had a right to know the truth. If parents really love their children, they'll be honest with them." Malcolm said in a clear and brave voice, and Maya glanced at him, surprised. Malcolm had always made it very clear that he hated parents and the idea of family, but here he was, saying how important it was for parents to be honest with their children. Maybe Malcolm did know a thing or two about family._

_ "Fool!" William boomed, making Maya jump again. He was glaring at Malcolm again, looking like he wanted to kill the boy on the spot. Malcolm didn't seem moved by William; his expression hard like stone. "You don't know anything about family! You don't even have a family!"_

_ Malcolm made a move to go at William, but Maya knew he would, and grabbed him by the shoulder, catching Malcolm's eye. She was silent, but the look on Maya's face clearly told Malcolm to keep calm. Maya knew that her father wanted to see Malcolm break; it would show weakness._

_ "Don't you dare talk to my true love like that, Father…or should I even call you that now?" Maya said, raising an eyebrow at William, tempting him to fight back. But before William could answer, Anna gave an out of character scoff._

_ "Don't be ridiculous, Maya. Now enough of this; you're wasting time Maya." Anna said, her eyes growing dark and narrowing at Maya and Malcolm. She stepped closer until she was standing next to William, the two candles they were holding glowing on their faces. "We'll give you one more chance Maya, because you're our daughter. Stay with us, and we will forgive you for all the lying you've done, and you never see this boy again. You can still have everything you were meant to always have. Or, you can be a fool, and leave with this boy, and never come back. We will never want to see your face ever again."_

_ It was a scary sight; seeing the two adults standing side by side, like a fortress. They were scary and menacing; the man was a foot taller than the woman; the woman, looking dainty and fragile like her daughter, and the man, looking strong and villainous. And when Maya looked at these two people, she did not recognize them. Two people who were once her parents now looked like strangers and Maya didn't like either of them. _

_ Maya turned to look at Malcolm, who was looking at her, and she studied his face for a moment. He was young, with wonder and adventure in his brown eyes, and a wicked smile hiding on his lips. He was Maya's friend, her best friend in fact, and her true love. Malcolm was Maya's family, and unlike her parents, he would love her unconditionally._

_ She turned back to her parents, her decision made. Maya's decision had been made the moment she met Malcolm._

_ "I choose Malcolm." She said clearly, and Malcolm let out one of his beautiful smiles, his eyes gleaming. William and Anna looked at Maya in disgust, and they were disappointed, and didn't know what they would tell the neighbors, but they never went back on their word. William and Anna always kept their promises._

_ "Fine, then leave. Go…now!" William yelled, and Maya and Malcolm looked at each other, frozen for a moment. This was it; this was their time to go, so why weren't they doing anything? Maya felt glued to the floor, not knowing what to do. "Didn't you hear me? Leave! Your mother and I never want to see your face ever again Maya! Go now with this trash you call your true love, and take nothing with you. You don't deserve any of the possessions we've given you! After all, they were gifts given by us, and we can always take our gifts back!" _

_ Malcolm was the first of the two to move, taking Maya's hand and turning towards her open window. Outside, it was still pitch black and cold, but Maya didn't care. She only wanted to get away from this place forever, and be with Malcolm. Nothing else mattered anymore. _

_ So when Malcolm led her to the window ledge, it only felt right to slip through that window after him. After all, the window had been the portal between Malcolm's world and Maya's, and she wanted to live in his world now. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ The first couple of months together weren't exactly smooth and easy. Maya adjusted to Malcolm's little beat up home the best she could, thinking the cabin was cute and cheery. Malcolm couldn't figure out what Maya saw in it, but he was happy she liked it anyway. He was able to steal some dresses for her, they weren't as nice as the ones Maya used to have, but Maya didn't complain. _

_And it was nice to have someone sleeping next to Malcolm; the best part of Malcolm's day was when he woke up in the morning to see Maya sleeping peacefully next to him. He wasn't alone anymore; Malcolm felt as if he had a reason to live now, and he had a reason to come home. Malcolm finally had a family, something he had never truly had before, and this family loved him. Maya loved him so much she left her own family for him. It was an unconditional love that Maya had for him, and Malcolm knew that Maya would always be on his side, no matter what. She had sacrificed so much for him, so Malcolm felt that in some way, he had to do the same for her._

_Malcolm struggled getting enough food and water for the two of them, but Maya always got the better of the half. She deserved it more than he did. Malcolm always put Maya first now, and at first, it was hard to change his mind set to that, but Malcolm loved Maya, so he worked at it. If something happened to Maya, he didn't think he'd survive long without her. Maya was Malcolm's entire world now, and he would do anything to be with her forever._

_It was clear that Maya was struggling to adjust to her new life as well. She wasn't used to living in poverty, to be short in food supply, to use water sparingly, or to not have enough matches. Maya had to get used to having to go to the outhouse outside when having to use the bathroom, and then dumping out all the waste in the bucket afterwards. It was disgusting, especially at night when she couldn't see what she was doing and accidentally stepped in it, but she grinned and bared it. _

_There was also the waking up every morning with a growling stomach, and only having a slice of bread and cheese for breakfast. Maya would eat her bread and cheese slowly, trying to savor every bite, but it was hard to do when she was so ravenous, and always when she was finished, her stomach would growl more, asking for more food. But Maya couldn't complain, because Malcolm was usually eating less food then she was._

_There was only a little fireplace in the kitchen, was the only place in the cabin where heat radiated from. This wasn't bothering Maya and Malcolm at first, because it was early October and was warm enough, but winter would be coming soon, and then they would be in trouble. _

_And sometimes in the middle of the night when Maya thought Malcolm was asleep, she would suddenly start crying, her pillow soaking up all her tears. Malcolm would wake up then, as if her tears were an alarm clock, and he knew she was crying because she missed her parents, her warm room, and rich and delicious food. So Malcolm would then put his arms around her, pull Maya's body close to his, and whisper in her ear how much he loved her and how he would never leave her. And slowly, Maya would stop crying, soothed by Malcolm's promises, and then the two of them would make love, and Malcolm would go slowly and spend hours at a time pleasuring Maya, trying to make all her sacrifices worth it. _

_So yes, the first couple of months were okay, but just not what Maya and Malcolm had expected. It was important to love the one you were with, but it took more than love to survive. Every day was a struggle, and Malcolm didn't know who it was harder on; him or Maya. Maya was the one, whose heart was still healing from the loss of her old life, but Malcolm had to watch her suffer, and no matter what he did, he felt like it was never enough. Not to mention, all the physical labor Malcolm seemed to being doing every day. _

_Every morning after their skimpy breakfast, Malcolm would go into the city to try to steal some money and get some food and whatever else he and Maya might need. Maya didn't exactly approve of the thief lifestyle Malcolm lived by, but she did understand that he had no other choice, and if they wanted to survive, this was what they had to do. _

_Meanwhile, Maya would try to fix up the cabin, trying to make it more of a home for the two of them. She would make their bed, hand wash their clothes from the day before and then hang them to dry, and then gather wood for the fireplace for when it started to get cold. Maya also started to plant vegetable seeds that Malcolm had gotten her, in hopes of growing some food to store for the winter. Maya had never gardened before, but she was willing to learn, and spent a lot of her time with her knees sunk halfway into the deep dirt, clearing out land to plant and pulling weeds. It hurt her back and made her fingers rough, but it was worth it, and Maya was proud of what she was accomplishing. She was being an adult, and living with the boy she loved! She was creating a life for herself!_

_When Malcolm would come back from the city, Maya would finally let out a sigh of relief, having been worried about him the entire time he was gone. Whatever he was able to steal that day Malcolm would put in the kitchen, and then he get to his own chores. He would chop down trees for more fire wood, fix holes and leaks on the roof, and fix whatever other problems the cabin was having that day. And as he worked, Maya would go out into the forest to try to look for berries and nuts to gather, and go to the near river for fresh water. The two of them worked so hard during the daytime, that they barely had any time to just sit down and talk. The only time they ever actually did sit down together was breakfast and dinner (they didn't have lunch because they never had enough food for it), and at those points, they were so tired and hungry that they were incapable of having a conversation. And as soon as their heads hit the pillows at night, Maya and Malcolm were fast asleep, except when Maya woke up in the middle of the night in tears. _

_Life was hard, but it was worth it because Malcolm and Maya were together and in love._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_But October turned into November, and then December, and winter was approaching very quickly. All the leaves had fallen off the trees, leaving them bare and cold, and the air turned dry and cold and frosty. Ice was forming on the windows and doors, and Maya and Malcolm would always go to bed shivering. Malcolm had gone many winters in his cold cabin, and although it had been hard, he got through them, but this time it was different, because this time he had Maya with him, and she wasn't used to being this cold all the time. With winter also meant less food, and there were two of them, and not enough food to go around. _

_Yes, Maya had been able to grow some vegetables, but not many, so they had to be careful with how many they ate a day. Maya could see her breathe in every room of the cabin, and she didn't have a winter cape to keep her warm outside. Maya still had to wash their clothes outside, go out for fresh water, and use the bathroom outside, and she was often out there for hours at a time, her ears and nose going especially red. One day Malcolm came home one day not able to feel his fingers, and Maya knew that it was frost bite. She had him sit in front of the small fire, his hands slowly getting back their feeling. Every night, Maya would boil some water for them, and they would take turns drinking out of a large mug, trying to stay a little warm._

_One day in early January, Maya started coughing, and her entire body was shaking angrily, her forehead so hot it felt like it was on fire. She was sick, and Malcolm didn't know how to handle it. Here was another situation he had never been in before, and Malcolm wasn't sure what to do. He started giving Maya all of the food, including his share, in hopes to give her more strength. Malcolm gave her all the hot, boiled water, and didn't leave the cabin for an entire three weeks, trying to keep Maya warm and being there for her at every second. For a while, Malcolm was really sure that Maya wasn't going to make it through the winter._

_After a few weeks, Maya started feeling better, but because Malcolm hadn't been to the city in a while, they were now running very short on food, and this put Maya in an especially crabby and frustrated mood. _

_Their entire relationship changed one day when Maya started voicing her thoughts about her future and having a family one day. It was during dinner, and Malcolm immediately dropped the slice of bread he was eating to stare at Maya in shock._

"_Excuse me?" he asked, not sure if he had heard her correctly. Maya was thinking of starting a family; seriously? Malcolm couldn't even believe what he was hearing._

"_Well I do want children one day, Malcolm. It's my dream to be a mother; you know that." Maya said with her eyebrows scrunched together. Malcolm pressed his lips together, feeling very conflicted. He had known since he had met Maya that she valued the idea of family, and wanted children of her own, but Malcolm had put that out of his mind for the time being. He didn't want to be a father anyway; like his parents, he thought children to be useless little things, and felt no need for them. Maya knew he felt that way too. And he always thought that once Maya saw the kind of life they were living in this shack they called a house, she would realize that having a baby just wouldn't be possible. They could hardly take care of themselves; forget a baby!_

_But Maya was looking at Malcolm expectantly, as if she thought he would suddenly change his mind about starting a family. If Maya actually thought Malcolm would be okay with being a father, she was in for a rude awakening._

"_Maya, you know how I feel about parents and children. I mean, look at what your own parents did to you; how can you still want to be a parent yourself after that?" Malcolm asked, and Maya visibly winced at the memory. Her parents had become a soft spot with her, and even though Malcolm hated bringing them up, he had to have Maya see these things rationally._

_Maya picked at her slice of tomato, feeling very shy and a little scared of Malcolm, "I guess I just thought…I don't know, that you would change your mind, Malcolm. And besides, we wouldn't be anything like my parents; we'd love our child no matter what decision they made."_

"_Speak for yourself," Malcolm mumbled, and fortunately, Maya didn't hear him. He took a large, angry bite out of his bread, not caring that he had ate half of it in that one bite. "We can barely survive just the two of us, Maya; can you imagine trying to take care of a baby? It wouldn't live more than a week."_

_Maya looked gloomily down at her lap, letting out a big sigh, clearly discouraged. But Malcolm knew Maya, and when she wanted something badly enough, she wouldn't stop until she got it. _

"_But I do want a child one day." She stated quietly, and at those words, something in Malcolm snapped. He slammed his fists on the small, wooden table, making Maya jump in her seat. The entire kitchen shook at his anger. Maya's eyes slowly went from her lap to Malcolm's face, and she became very scared in that moment. Malcolm's eyes had gone dark, once brown eyes were now black, and he stood over Maya, towering over her like a giant. His face had gone five shades darker, and he was glaring down at Maya in anger and frustration. The only time Maya had seen Malcolm look this way was when he had beat up Aiden, and even then, his anger wasn't directed at her. Maya felt herself cowering in her seat, very scared at this unfamiliar person looking down at her._

"_We are never having a child, do you understand?" Malcolm demanded in a deep and solemn voice that Maya didn't recognize. She had never seen this side of Malcolm before, and even though she feared him, Maya found herself completely mesmerized by him, and it was impossible to deny him of what he wanted. _

"_Yes, I understand. I won't mention it again." Maya said quietly, and then, just as quickly as it had appeared, Malcolm's dark expression disappeared, and he was back to his normal self. He sat back down and gave Maya one of his friendly and loving smiles before picking up his bread and finishing it in a bite. His eyes were back to their warm brown, and it was like nothing had even happened. Maya felt herself relax at Malcolm's change in personality, and she didn't realize until that moment that she had been holding her breathe._

"_Good! Now, let's call it a night shall we? I've got some ways to stay warm." Malcolm said, standing back up with a sly grin, and putting out his hand for Maya to take. And even though she hadn't finished her food and was still hungry, Maya found herself abandoning her dinner, and taking Malcolm's hand, knowing exactly where his mind was, and knowing she would do anything he asked her to do, even if she didn't want to. _


End file.
